One process frequently employed during fabrication of semiconductor devices is formation of an etched cylinder in dielectric material. Example contexts where such a process may occur include, but are not limited to, memory applications such as DRAM and 3D NAND structures. As the semiconductor industry advances and device dimensions become smaller, such cylinders become increasingly harder to etch in a uniform manner, especially for high aspect ratio cylinders having narrow widths and/or deep depths.